Numerous proposals have already been made for securing a gas bag module in a steering wheel. When steering wheels in the final assembly are secured by means of a nut screwed to the end of the steering column, the gas bag module cannot be inserted until the steering wheel has been fitted since the module is located centrally above the steering wheel hub which must remain freely accessible for screwing on the nut. Alternatively, when the steering wheel is furnished with the completely assembled gas bag and is mounted to the steering column, then some other means of securing the steering wheel is needed. For this, proposals have already been made as well, but all of which are more expensive in design and thus more costly than the usual solution of securing the steering wheel by a central nut.
If the gas bag cover is to be used for actuating the horn switch, the gas bag module needs to be shiftably arranged in the steering wheel, allowing for a contact stroke parallel to the steering wheel axis.
With many mounting systems for gas bag module in a steering wheel, it is a nuisance that the cover cap on the side facing the driver may be positioned relative to the surface of the steering wheel only with considerable complication such that movement gaps existing between the cover cap and the steering wheel, as needed for actuating the horn switch, are equally wide, because between any fastening points at which bolts are inserted and these portions in which movement gaps are provided, a plurality of components is arranged whose inevitable production tolerance in the worst case add up, resulting in significantly differing wide movement gaps. This is unacceptable in terms of a neat appearance.
An object of the invention is to provide a steering wheel with a fastening means permitting to maintain any movement gaps within close tolerances, using conventional bolt connections to reduce production cost, and without necessitating additional space.
To achieve this object it is proposed in accordance with the invention that mounting studs are provided which extend parallel to the steering wheel axis. The positioning of these studs is defined and determined by a foamed sheathing which covers the steering wheel rim and at least part of the spokes. The cover cap has recesses wherein free ends of the mounting studs are slidingly received.